


Rinka

by anielsen33326



Series: If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face [8]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Chasing, Comedy, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Doing Classwork, Kid Okumura Rin, Kid Okumura Yukio, M/M, Multi, Names, Rinka - Freeform, White-Haired Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326
Summary: This is a Manga Spoiler wrapped in a Metaphor.If you don’t wanna be spoiled, you either Google it, check out the manga, or keep scrolling.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio
Series: If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133126
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Rinka

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday. Instead of doing classwork. I am currently in class, not doing classwork.

“ _Riiiinkaaaa_!” Kid Yukio called. **( _RREEEENKAAAA,_ cuz it sounds funny! I just decided that he's gonna roll his Rs! _)_**

“I’m not a rinka!” Rin called back to his little bro.

“Yes, _you are!_ ”

The two five-year-olds are currently chasing each other around the monastery. Rin is running around while pudgy little Yukio is trying to keep up and make his nii-san admit defeat.

“ _No, I’m not!_ ”

“Yes, you _arrrre_!”

“Boys, _stop this!”_

And now _the whole monastery_ is involved in stopping Rin. The kid is surprisingly fast _when he_ _really wants to be_.

“I AM NOT A RINKA!”

“Yes, you are!”

And it goes _on_ and _on_ and _on_.

**Author's Note:**

> I googled rinka to check if I got it right. I came across another fic called "Rinka" (Apparently, I already gave kudos. I remember it now), which features Good Dad Satan. Seems I got it! I also checked the wikia for Rinka, and, yeah, I got it! So there!
> 
> Elsewhere, in a time-travel what-if where the twins are doing exactly this while stuck in the past where the Satan/Yuri slow-burn is happening, the scientists and all are doing the catch-the-boys thing instead. Yuri is worried while Satan ignores the weaklings despite the parallels of the boys to they themselves-- “Riiiiinka!” Yuri-clone. “I’m not a rinka!” Satan-clone.


End file.
